It Will Always Be Us
by soupus
Summary: Sequel to: I Can't Deny My Feelings. Fraternal Twins Daniella and Gabriella are starting their senior year. Daniella and Troy are happy in love as well as Ryan and Gabriella, but what will happen when one girl tries to mess it up for Troy and Daniella?
1. Seniors at Last

**It Will Always Be Us**

**Here it is…Sequel!**

"Are you girls ready for your last first day of school?" Dianna asked as her fraternal twin daughters, Gabriella and Daniella came downstairs.

"Wow, I hadn't thought about that," Daniella said.

"Alright mom well we're going to go, see you later."

"Bye girls, have fun and good luck!"

"So who's car are we taking today?" Gabriella asked. They had gotten new cars a couple of weeks before, a present from both of their parents. Gabriella got a white Volvo and Daniella got a black CTS which her father had promised to her if she got straight 'A's in her report card from freshman year to the end of junior. She kept the grades up and he kept his promise.

"Lets take mine," Daniella said.

"So have you talked to Troy?" Gabriella asked as they pulled up to school.

"Not since he left on vacation."

"You haven't talked to him for two weeks!"

"Nope, he didn't get reception wherever the hell he was staying. I have been going through withdrawal." Gabriella laughed. They got off the car and walked towards the school.

"I'll talk to you later," Gabriella said before walking over to Ryan who gave Daniella a wave. He and Gabriella had been together for nearly four months now and were incredibly happy together. Daniella walked into school and saw Troy waiting for her by her locker. A huge smile appeared on her face and she started towards him. She and Troy had been together for almost five months and were happy in love.

Troy turned towards the hallway and saw Daniella walking towards him. He waited for her to reach him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey."

"I missed you," she said innocently. He smiled and was about to kiss her when she hit his arm. "How can you go on vacation to a place where there was no reception? Do you not care about how I feel? Do you know how bored I have been? What if something would have happened to me? What if-" he kissed her. "You juts kissed me to shut me up, you haven't heard my voice for two weeks and you want to shut me up?" he kissed again and pulled out his camcorder.

"I took this with me." He played it for her and it was like a little mini movie of her, different things that he had recorded over the summer.

"Awe, that's so cute."

"I needed to see you everyday somehow so I decided to watch this." She kissed him and they walked to their first period, which, just like last year, was with Mrs. Darbus, and it was a block as well since they had all joined the drama club, the whole crew that is. Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason and Zeke were all in there with them.

"Welcome back Troy, Daniella," Darbus said as they walked into the class.

"Hey Mrs. Darbus," Daniella said before sitting down next to Sharpay.

"Hey guys, are you happy to be back Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"I definitely am."

"Well welcome back to East High students, I see most of the class consists of my fellow students and drama club members and I will like to welcome all you new members as well. Now we have a new student here in East High, do we have a Claire Bridges?"

"Claire, why does that sound so familiar?" Daniella asked Troy.

"Claire?" Darbus asked again.

"Right here." Everyone turned to the doorway and in walked Claire, the girl from Atlantis.

"No," Daniella said. Troy saw her quickly tense up. He put his hand on hers and tried to clam her down.

"Welcome and you can sit in whatever empty seat there is," Darbus said. Daniella looked at the empty seat next to Troy and then to Sharpay.

"Zeke move," Sharpay quickly said.

"Huh?"

"Movie next to Troy now!"

"Ok." He got up and sat down next to Troy.

"Oh, I wanted to sit there," Claire whined.

"What a shame that Zeke just sat there, I'm sure you'll find another seat," Daniella said, receiving a glare from Claire. Troy kept his hand on Daniella's and kind of held it down so she wouldn't get up. Darbus started her usual first day of school lecture and then launched into talking about the theater which then led her to what she planned on doing during the school year and the musicals she was planning. That took up the whole first hour, which led to the end of first period, which meant that all the non-drama members left and the members stayed. Claire got up and stated towards the front of the class.

"See you later Troy," she said with a wink before walking out. Troy looked at Daniella who had a look that could kill.

"Ignore her Daniella," Sharpay said. "She is just trying to piss you off."

"I think it's working," Zeke said. Sharpay nudged him hard in the stomach. "Oh sorry." Troy put his arm around Daniella.

"Forget about her," he said. He kissed her. "Hey let me see your schedule."

"We have the same classes," she said since she had already looked at his.

"Really?"

"Yea, I'm not taking a math this year and we have the same free period."

"That's perfect," he said, kissing her again. She had other classes with everyone else as well and they all had the same free period. Her schedule was Drama, Drama, Economics, Anatomy, Free period, English. After drama they headed to Economics, which they also had with Sharpay, Gabriella and Jason.

"So Troy have you heard about your girlfriends new sweet ride?" Jason asked Troy, just as Claire walked in.

"Oh my gosh Troy, this morning I didn't get to talk to you, isn't this cool, we are going to the same school," Claire said.

"Oh Claire, I see that you already have friends," Mr. Alan, the teacher said. "Why don't you sit with them?"

"Sure," Claire said gladly. She sat down behind Troy. Daniella rolled her eyes and opened her notebook. Certain emotions made her want to draw, anger was one of them. "Nice crochet hat," Claire said about Daniella's Jamaican colored crochet hat. "Are you one of those weed heads that beat random people up?"

"Well I'm not a weed head but I you can count on the second part, and if I were you I'd shut up because right now you are pretty random." Claire turned to Troy.

"Is this seriously your girlfriend?" she asked him. Daniella turned around and was about to open her mouth when Jason spoke up again.

"So anyways Troy, like I was saying, have you seen Daniella's car?"

"Car? You got a car?" he asked her with a smile.

"Yea!"

"I drive a convertible Bug, what do you have a Toyota?" Claire asked with a smirk.

"Ha-ha, no its just a ratty old mini van," Daniella said with a sad look, "gee Claire, you're so cool, I cant believe you have such and awesome car, my van is a 96, what's your car?"

"A 2004, loser." Jason, Sharpay and Gabriella started laughing. "And what is so funny?" Claire asked.

"You think she is being serious?" Jason asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Dude she has a brand new CTS."

"As in a Cadillac?" Claire asked in an envious tone.

"Yes, why would Daniella's parents buy her a van?" Sharpay asked.

"A CTS? That's awesome," Troy said, kissing his girlfriend. Claire put on a fake smile and opened her notebook. She needed a plan, one that would get Troy and Daniella to break up and have Troy come running to her.

"First day of school: over," Daniella said as she, Troy, Gabriella, Ryan and Sharpay walked out of school.

"Why don't you guys come over for a while?" Gabriella asked. They all agreed and headed to the Montez house.

"So," Sharpay said once they were all sitting in the living room, "I think we have a couple of birthdays this Friday." Daniella and Gabriella looked at each other, they were turning seventeen.

"You guys are like the youngest seniors in the school," Ryan said.

"Anyways, I'm organizing a party at my house for you guys."

"No, its really ok you don't have to," Gabriella said.

"But I want to."

"Sharpay is all over party planning," Ryan said.

"Daniella can I talk to you for a second in the kitchen?" Troy asked.

"Yea." They walked into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Well it's about Claire."

"Are you dumping me for her?" he burst out laughing.

"No, I just want to make sure that you are not going to kill her. I know she is the definition of a bitch but I don't want you to punch her in the face. Remember, the bigger person always stays quiet."

"This is funny, you sound like the psychologist I had to go to after I got kicked out of school, thank you for being concerned and I promise I will not punch her…anywhere on school grounds."

"I guess that's alright for now." He started to walk back but she grabbed his arm.

"I haven't heard you say it in a while," she said, Troy knowing automatically what she was talking about."

"I love you," he said with a smile.

"I love you too," she said before he kissed her.

"Ok Troy, Daniella, you can stop making out now and come in here and help," Sharpay yelled from the living room. They walked back in and sat down and planned. The week went by quickly. Friday morning when Daniella and Gabriella walked out to their cars they found them written all over saying: 'Happy Birthday', and 'We Love You'. There were balloons attached to them as well as some cards and a few presents on the hood.

"I love them," Daniella said as she put all the stuff in the house.

"So do I, and tonight is going to be great," Gabriella said about the party. The school day zoomed by and Danni and Gabbi were soon on their way to Sharpay's house.


	2. Hello Daniella, I hate you

It was Friday night and Daniella and Gabriella were on their way to their birthday party with Troy, who was driving Daniella's car.

"You girls excited?" Troy asked. They both nodded. He turned onto Ryan and Sharpay's block, which was packed with cars. Troy called Sharpay and let her know that they were there. Troy and Daniella walked up the driveway hand in hand with Gabriella at their side. Sharpay opened the door and everybody yelled Happy Birthday. Danni and Gabbi smiled and started greeting people and thanking them for coming.

"Happy Birthday babe," Ryan said to Gabriella who was standing with Troy and Daniella. He swished her away and Daniella and Troy were left alone. Daniella turned to Troy.

"So," she said, "where are these presents that you and Ryan have been gushing about all day to Gabriella and I?" she asked. All day long Ryan and Troy had been telling Gabriella and Daniella that they were going to love their presents.

"Ah, you will see later, my lovely lady." He kissed her head and put his arms around her. A couple of hours later the house was really packed. They sung happy birthday then Ryan and Troy sat Daniella and Gabriella down in the living room and everybody gathered around them.

"Do you have the slightest clue as to what it is?" Gabbi asked Danni.

"Not a single one."

"Lights," Troy yelled. The shut the lights off and Daniella felt Troy standing in front of her.

"I'm not a fan of the dark," Daniella said.

"Alright, turn them back on." The lights got switched on and standing in front of them was Troy and Ryan, each with a puppy in their hand.

"Ah!" Daniella and Gabriella yelled at the same time.

"For you Gabriella we have a Yorkie named 'Pinky'," Ryan said.

"And for you Daniella we have a Golden Retriever, I know it grows big but your mom was ok with it."

"These are the dogs that your boyfriends thought you were most compatible to," Sharpay said.

"Well the few times that we asked and you said you wanted these dogs helped too," Troy said. "I didn't pick a name, that's all you."

"Well then say hi to 'Stevo'." Troy pulled Daniella up into a hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he felt her body tense up. She didn't say anything; she just gave him the dog and started walking towards the door. Troy watched her and noticed she was making her was towards Claire. He gave the dog to Sharpay and ran over.

"Claire what are you doing here?" Daniella asked.

"I heard there was going to be a party and no party is complete without me."

"Well mine is so you can leave now."

"Don't think so. Oh, hey Troy, I just joined the party so we can have fun now."

"Claire you need to go," Troy said.

"What? No Troy, I want to stay, come on it's a party."

"Claire! Go away now!" Daniella yelled.

"Every party has a pooper and guess who it is?" Daniella tried to stay calm as Claire danced around her singing that.

Troy knew that Daniella was pissed and wanted to swing at Claire but was glad to see that she was controlling herself.

"Claire, really, you need to go."

"Troy we can dance like we did in Atlantis."

"Claire, just go," Daniella said nicely.

"Just because you ask nice doesn't mean I'm going to be nice."

"Daniella walk away and let me take care of this," Troy whispered in Daniella's ear. Daniella nodded and started walking away.

"Leaving me alone with Troy? Thanks Daniella, I knew you'd see things my way."

"Claire go," Troy said.

"Its ok, I'll be nice to him."

"Claire!" Troy yelled, but she didn't stop.

"Oh my gosh, Troy stop touching me there." Troy suddenly saw Claire's facial expression turn to fear. He turned around and Daniella was walking back that way. He grabbed her arm but she pushed it off and walked up to Claire and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out the door.

"Come near me or my boyfriend again and I'll make sure that there is more hair in my hand than on your head," Daniella said before pushing Claire down the porch steps. She turned around and walked back into the house, passed Troy and up to one of the guest rooms. Troy looked at Claire who still had a smug smile on her face. He shook his head and closed the door then ran upstairs.

"Daniella?" Troy asked when he walked into the third guest room. He heard a noise come from the closet and opened the door. Daniella was sitting on the floor.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know I promised not to do anything to her but she really pissed me off and I understand if you are mad." He sat down next to her.

"I'm not mad, I understand you were mad."

"Damn right I was, I swear if she ever…"

"Yes I know you will, just make sure when you're done she is still alive." She smiled and he kissed her. "It's your birthday, you shouldn't be in a closet, lets get back down there."

"Alright." She got up and they walked downstairs and enjoyed the rest of the party.

"So, good birthday?" Sharpay asked.

"Awesome birthday," Gabriella responded.

"Sorry about the whole Claire incident," Sharpay said to Daniella. She waved it off.

"Forget about it, I blew off the steam when I grabbed her hair."

"You yanked at it pretty hard," Jason said.

"I should have pulled harder," she said. They laughed and hung around for a while longer before leaving.

"Alright so I'll see you at my house tomorrow at six for the family reunion?" Troy was having a family reunion at his house and one of his fathers best friends daughters was moving in with them because her parents were both army officials and were being sent to the Philippines.

"I'm going to have to get there a little later because I'm going to Santa Fe with my mom to visit my uncle."

"Alright, as long as you go."

"I will."

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too." He kissed her and walked down the porch to his car. She waited for him to leave before going inside.

"How was the party girls?" Dianna asked when she heard the front door close. They walked in with the puppies. "Oh, what a surprise!" she said.

"Nice try mom but they told us you knew, thank you for letting us have them," they said before hugging her.

"Your welcome, now here are your birthday presents from your father and I."

"What? Mom you guys didn't need to get us anything, we considered the cars the presents."

"You're going to love them." she brought them into the living room which was filled with dog accessories. Beds, collars, toys, everything.

"Ah!" Daniella and Gabriella yelled. They hugged their mom then put the dogs down so they could enjoy their new stuff, Stevo claiming his territory on one of the beds.

"No!" Daniella said. "I'll get the 409 and paper towels. Man for a puppy you sure do pee a lot," she said to the dog before walking into the kitchen. They split everything up and took it up to their rooms.

"Goodnight Daniella," Gabriella yelled from her room.

"Goodnight." She closed the door of her room and turned her computer on then changed into her pajamas.

When Troy got him his parents were both asleep he walked up to his room and went to bed as well.

"Hey Troy people are starting to get here, are you done yet?" Jack asked Troy, who was sitting in front of his computer.

"Five more minutes." Jack walked into the room and looked at the computer screen. Who was Troy talking to? Dannibee. Daniella was always talking to Troy through her Sidekick.

"Troy tell Daniella that you will see her soon, come on and go downstairs." Troy signed off and walked downstairs with his dad. The second Jack was out of sight Troy took out his Sidekick (he also had the Blade) and started talking to Daniella again.

_Basketballguy- any idea when you're going to be back?_

_Dannibee- I'm already on my way back I'll be the in about an hour, hour in a half tops._

_Basketballguy- have fun?_

_Dannibee- Not really, my uncle has two kids a three year old and a five year old, they drove me insane!_

_Basketballguy- lol_

About an hour later Jack showed up next to Troy. "Troy look at who…" Jack started. He looked at Troy's sidekick. "Troy who are you talking to?"

_Basketballguy- gotta go, love you bye_

He quickly typed. He closed the phone and put it in his pocket.

"Like I was saying, Troy, look at who I found," Jack said with a girl by his side.

"Yea, hi…"

"Amanda," the girl said.

"Right, Amanda."

"So I'll leave you two alone, to catch up," Jack said before walking away.

"So, how have you been?" Troy asked Amanda.

"Great," she said. Amanda was sixteen. Since she was smaller she always had a crush on Troy. Never did she tell him anything about it but now that they were older and going to be living in the same house she thought things might change, and if it was up to her she was going to make sure they did.

"Good."

"I'm thirsty; do you think you can get me something to drink?" Troy nodded and they walked over to the bar Troy had in his house. "Thank you, so I bet all the girls at school are going to be jealous that I am going to be living with the schools basketball team captain." Troy just nodded. The front door flung open and Daniella walked inside with her beautiful smile.

"Daniella!" Troy's grandmother said to Daniella. She had always loved Daniella.

"Hey Susan."

"Daniella, what did I tell you to call me?"

"Grams, sorry." She hugged her then hugged Troy's grandfather, Matt. "So where's Troy?"

"Somewhere."

"Well I'm going to find him, I'll see you later." She smiled once more before walking away from them. Daniella spotted Troy in a corner. She walked over to him and put her hands on his eyes.

"So how do you think everyone's going to react when they see us together on Monday, they'll probably think we're like together or something," Amanda said before a girl came up to Troy and put her hands on his eyes. "Excuse me but we were talking here."

"Guess who…" the girl said. Amanda was getting aggravated. A smile creeped onto Troy's face.

"Could this be a pretty girl with newly highlighted dark red hair who drives a nice CTS?" Troy asked. Amanda watched as the girl removed her hands from his eyes. Troy turned to her and smiled.

"I love you," he said before kissing her. Amanda's jaw dropped.

"I love you too." They turned to her.

"Amanda this is my girlfriend Daniella."

"Hi," Daniella said.

"Girlfriend? I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you I did. Anyways, Daniella this is Amanda, she's going to be starting East High on Monday."

"Cool, welcome."

"Thanks," Amanda said bitterly.

"So was Santa Fe fun?" he asked.

"I'm still hearing kids screaming in the back of my head," she said. Troy brought her close and kissed her head.

"Daniella!" Troy's mother, Alison (**made it up**) said.

"Hey Mrs. Bolton," Daniella said hugging her.

"How are you? Troy told me you were in Santa Fe."

"Good, I was visiting some family but I'm glad to be back," she said grabbing Troy's hand.

'_Who is this girl? Why is she here?_' Amanda thought. '_I guess this is a little setback but I don't care. I'll take down whoever I have to to get to Troy_.'

"So Troy, how long have you and Daniella been together?" Amanda asked.

"Almost five months," Daniella answered.

"I could have sworn I asked Troy but ok."

"Whoa, ok," Daniella mumbled.

"Troy why don't you guys go up to your room and watch some TV or something," Alison said.

"Alright, thanks mom." The three of them shuffled upstairs.

"I am so tired!" Daniella said, falling onto Troy's bed. "I hate driving on the road!" Troy laid down next to her. "So Amanda, do you have a boyfriend?" Daniella asked, trying to make conversation.

"So many guys liked me I couldn't pick one," Amanda answered.

"Well that sucks," Daniella said facing Troy.

"Why does that suck?"

"Because it means you'll never fall in love, and that's unfortunate," she said more to Troy. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'm just hoping the same thing doesn't happen here, you never know what guy might want me, right Troy?" Amanda asked. Daniella sat up.

"I don't think you'll have that problem," she said.

"Why not?" Amanda asked defensively.

"You'll find out."

"Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"She never said that," Troy said. "Amanda why don't you go unpack your stuff in your room?"

"I…" she gave up. She stood up and walked out of the room.

"I don't think she's too fond of me," Daniella said.

"Don't worry about it, she'll get used to you," Troy said.

"I really don't care if she does," she said before pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
